


Do You Love Me?

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie is a sub i dont know what else to say, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: It started with argument. And ended in Eddie's bed. Not the worst place it could have ended, if Richie was being honest with himself.





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> He guyssssss my power went out so i sat in my room, in the dark, and made....whatever this is... for you guys. I don't write the sexy times very often so hopefully it's chill! Enjoy!

Richie isn't sure what exactly happened. They'd been yelling at each other in the kitchen. Or, Eddie had been yelling at him. He'd forgotten to wash his dishes out. Again. 

Eddie had been living in his spare room for about a month. (One month, two days, and seven hours, but who was counting right? Hah! Definitely not Richie.) And he'd been yelling at him about dumb things since about ten minutes after he moved in. The yelling wasn't the issue though. Eddie shoving him against the wall when he'd snorted at Eddie's rant, had been the issue. Part of the issue. 

The other part of the issue had been Eddie shoving his tongue in Richie's mouth. 

Richie had frozen. Eddie pulled back, reluctantly it seemed if his teeth lingering on Richie's lip was anything to go by, and given Richie a challenging look. Richie was in  _ no way _ up for this challenge. At all. He'd whimpered when Eddie glanced at his crotch, knowing exactly what he was seeing there. Eddie gave him that look again and Richie was pretty sure his brain was about to melt and ooze out of his ears. 

He must have blacked out at some point because when he opened his eyes after what he thought was just a normal blink, they were in Eddie's room. And Eddie was shoving at Richie's clothes and Eddie's shirt was gone and Richie couldn't fucking breathe. 

"Fuck Ed's." He gasped, he was nearly panting, still being shoved around by this tiny aggressive man in front of him. Eddie was fucking cut. 

"How the fuck's that fair?" He breathed, Eddie smirked at him and tried to pull Richie's remaining shirt up over his head. Richie grabbed the hem instinctively and shoved it back down. His hands were shaking as he stared at the floor. Eddie pressed close to him. His hands coming to rest gently over Richie's. 

"Let me see you Rich, come on." It was a whisper, breathed into Richie's space like a prayer. He swallowed hard and let go of his shirt. Eddie pressed closer still. His mouth attaching itself to Richie's neck, all teeth and tongue and Richie's knees were gonna give out if he kept this up. 

"Hands up." Eddie breathed across his wet skin. Richie shivered but obeyed. Eddie didn't stare, he didn't even look at Richie really, just pressed his hands to any skin he could find and pulled Richie as close as he could get him, his fingers digging into Richie's shoulders. Richie whimpered again and his hips moved against Eddie on their own. Eddie bit the skin on his shoulder playfully and honest to god chuckled. Richie was one hundred percent gonna pass out by the end of… whatever this was. 

Eddie's fingers opened his pants with ease and shoved them down his thighs. Richie bit his lip and looked down at Eddie, he was panting, and knew he probably looked like a fucking mess, but he couldn't fucking help it. Eddie was manhandling him in his own home and he was… very very into it. He shoved his glasses back up his nose absentmindedly as Eddie kissed and licked his way back up his stomach and chest. 

"What-?"

"Beep beep Richie." Eddie cut him off, his mouth moving along Richie's jawline now, Richie's eyes rolled and his mouth dropped open, he was gonna cum in his fucking pants. 

"Right. Yep. Sure." He was still extremely aware that he was panting against Eddie. Eddie moved his mouth over Richie's skin until their lips were brushing together. 

"You know you can touch me too if you want. Right Richie?" He pressed their lips together softly, too softly for what his hands were doing to Richie's ass at the moment. Richie just stared at him. Mouth open slightly, hands hanging at his sides where they'd been almost the whole time. He said nothing.

"Touch me Rich." Eddie grabbed Richie's hands and put them on his waist, darting forward and shoving his tongue into Richie's mouth again. Richie moaning because Eddie's tongue was in his mouth, but also because Eddie's skin was under his hands and he was warm and he was soft and, for right now at least, he was his. 

Richie finally pulled himself together enough to move his hand up Eddie's back and claw at his shoulders, pulling him as close as he could get him. But as soon Richie finally started kissing him back Eddie fucking smirked at him and shoved him backwards onto the bed. Richie let out a small offended noise but said nothing else. Eddie just stood there at the end of his bed, looking at him. That smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes. For one sickening second Richie thought it had all been a joke. A fucking game. And the second beyond that his mind wandered to a clown playing tricks. His mind got no farther because Eddie finally spoke. 

"Turn over for me Richie." He pulled his pants and his underwear down in one fell swoop, not taking his eyes off Richie as he straightened back up. Richie gulped, stayed still for a few more seconds, trying his fucking hardest to keep his eyes off of Eddie's cock, and then did as he was told. His own cock was now straining at his boxers, hurting a little, mostly just soaking through the fucking fabric. 

He laid on his stomach, forcing himself not to press his hips into the mattress over and over until there was some kind of release. He bit his lip hard when he felt Eddie crawl onto the mattress. Bit it harder still when Eddie looped his fingers around the band of his boxers and pulled them down just enough to rest beneath his ass. He yanked them there really. Pulled another whimper from Richie, his mouth seemed to have given up on him now. He was grateful, terrified of what he might say in a moment like this. Eddie moved his hands gently underneath Richie and pulled his cock free from his boxers. Richie's fingers curled around a handful of sheets when Eddie's fingers brushed the sensitive skin. Eddie wrapped his fingers around Richie and gave his cock two very slow, very deliberate strokes. Richie bit into the pillow underneath him and tried not to scream. 

Eddie's hand disappeared and then he was pressed fully against Richie's back. 

"You need this so bad don't you Richie? Huh? Need it so bad you can taste it?" Eddie's breath against his ear sent him reeling again. He squeezed his eyes shut hard and nodded against the pillow. 

"Say it."

"I n-need it. I need it so bad Ed's." His hips pressed down into the mattress and then Eddie's fingers where pressing into his hips, hard, stopping the movement. 

"Eddie." Eddie reprimanded, his fingers squeezing. Richie bucked beneath him, his hands scrambling against the sheet. 

"Eddie! Eddie! Sorry! Please. Please i need it." His eyes were squeezed shut so tight he was seeing stars. Eddie's hands moved up and away from his hips. His fingers splaying out over Richie's stomach and he pressed his own hips down and slid his cock betweet Richie's asscheeks. Richie's eyes sprang open, a noise lodged in the back of his throat. Eddie pressed his face into Richie's shoulder. One hand coming up to rest on his throat.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna fuck you. Not yet anyway." He pressed kisses against Richie's skin, small, and tender, everything that this  _ wasn't _ . 

"Trust me?" He whispered, his hand on Richie's stomach moving down, dragging a breath from Richie, calming him. 

"Yeah. I trust you." Richie wasn't sure if he could hear him, his face was shoved in a pillow. Then Eddie's hand moved down further, his fingers wrapped around Richie's cock gently, and he began moving his hips again. The precum from his cock allowing him to move easily against Richie's hot skin. He pressed against Richie hard, his hand moving in time with his hips, his hips pressing down against Richie's ass. The smooth rhythm he was somehow keeping setting Richie's skin on fire. 

Eddie moved his hand down Richie's cock, his thumb pressing against the head as his own cock moved against Richie's ass and he couldn't fuckig take it anymore. His whole body tensed, his hands clenching and releasing handfuls of sheets, he screamed into his pillow as Eddie's hips began moving faster. 

Eddie's hands moved to his hips and he pressed Richie firmly into the mattress as he thrust against him over and over as Richie rode through his orgasm. Richie's cock trapped beneath him, rubbing against the sheets, making him shake. He clawed at the sheets again as Eddie's hips pounded against his ass. 

"Fuckfuckfuck Ed's. Iloveyousofuckingmuchfuck." He was babbling incoherently now. His mouth moving against his pillow as Eddie came across his back. 

Eddie collapsed on top of him with a huff. They laid there like that for… longer than Richie would probably ever be able to remember. Or maybe not long at all. Richie didn't know. Time was a fucking construct anyway who the fuck cares. All he knows for sure is they both groan when Eddie gets up. He knows that he gasps when Eddie touches the wet wash rag to his back to clean up his mess. He knows Eddie laughs. And he knows Eddie gently pulled his boxers down his legs and threw them onto the floor before making Richie get up so he could take the ruin sheet off the bed. 

Richie lays back down when Eddie throws the sheet out into the hall. He lays back on his stomach and pulls a sheet over himself self consciously. Eddie eyes him for a moment before crawling under the sheet next to him. He lays on his back for a moment and then swiftly turns on his side, his head propped up on his hand. And he looks at Richie. 

Richie doesn't look back. 

He feels Eddie's fingers walking on his arm and closes his eyes. His breath hitching in his chest and getting caught in his throat. 

"Rich?" Eddie sounds...soft. Richie's pretty sure he's never heard his voice this quiet before. Ever. He keeps his eyes resolutely closed. 

"Hmm?" Richie pulls the sheet a little higher, hoping maybe he can disappear underneath it. 

"Are you just never gonna look at me again?" His fingers stop walking and he presses his palm flat against Richie's bicep. Richie opens his mouth, willing it to say something clever. Nothing comes out so he closes it again and opts for a shrug instead. Eddie snorts next him. 

"Wow. Not talking to me either huh? I must have really fucked this up." His fingers drum out a small nervous beat on Richie's arm before he snaps his head to the side to look at Eddie. His hair is a mess. And he looks...sad? Richie did that. He feels a pain in his chest. He meets Eddie's eyes, looks at him,  _ stares _ at him. And shakes his head. He bites his lip and shakes his head again, hard, and then moves his eyes back to the ceiling. Looking at Eddie for too long is difficult. Always has been. 

"Do you love me Richie?" His voice is small again. Richie pushes his glasses up his nose, they don't move an inch. He swallows hard and keeps his eyes away from Eddie.

"What?" His hands are shaking again, holding onto the sheet so tightly his knuckles are white. Eddie moves his hand up, pressing his palm against the skin of Richie's shoulder. 

"Do you love me? I thought I heard you say you did, ya know, before." Richie can see Eddie nod his head backwards in his mind's eye. Meaning before, when Richie was underneath him and he was pounding against him and coming across his back, ya know, before. Before this. Before now. 

Richie closed his eyes. Eddie's voice in his head asking if he trusted him. And he did. He trusted Eddie with everything he had. And he loved him. He'd always loved him. Richie took a deep breath and looked at Eddie. He looked shy, somehow, after what he'd just done to Richie, he looked shy. Richie smiles at him, softly, his lips barely moving. Eddie smiled back. Richie breathed out and decided to be brave.

"Yeah. I do. I love you." He laughed through his nose and shook his head. 

"I've always fucking loved you. And i probably always fucking will." He shrugged, his hands moving up off the bed and then flopping back down with a fwump. He tried to keep looking at Eddie. To decipher what he was thinking, what the face he was making meant. He'd never been good at reading Eddie. He might have gotten good at if he wasn't so afraid to look at him for more than ten seconds at a time. So he moved his eyes away again and he waited. 

Eddie's hand on his cheek startles him. His eyes wide when Eddie turns his head to look at him. He's smiling again. 

"Me too. I love you too." He says it in a rush, like he needs to say it fast before it disappears. Richie gets that. Completely. 

"You-"

"Yes." He says it matter of factly, no room for arguments. And Richie might love arguing with Eddie, but he'd never argue about this. He's smiling at Eddie like an idiot now, he knows he is, can't stop it. Doesn't want to. Eddie moves forward, presses his lips gently to Richie's. The gentleness fades to franticness quickly. Eddie's hands tangle in Richie's hair, his glasses knocked askew, Richie's hands on Eddie anywhere he can reach. 

They break apart, both panting into each other mouths, and then they're laughing. Richie laughs so hard he cries, it doesn't take much for him to cry when he laughs, but Eddie wipes the tears off his cheeks anyway. They settle back together easily, Richie leaning back against Eddie, his head resting on his chest, Eddie's arm draped over his shoulder. 

"So Ed's. Do i take your name or do you take mine? I mean how is that gonna work?" Richie jokes, seriously, and bumps his elbow against Eddie's side. Eddie snorts. Richie can see him roll his eyes even though Eddie is behind him.

"I'm taking yours. Obviously." He says with a little huff, his finger poking Richie in the chest before his hand rests on him gently. His fingers moving slowly against his skin. There's a lot of baggage in that huff, and Richie gets it. He doesn't say anything. Just nods once and relaxes back against Eddie, his cheeks pink as he bites his lip. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys i hope you liked it!!!


End file.
